OF-1233E is useful as cleaning agents, refrigerants, heat mediums for heat pumps, high-temperature working fluids etc. It is known that OF-1233E is obtained as a component in a reaction product by fluorination of 1,1,1,3,3-pentachloropropane (HCC-240fa) with hydrogen fluoride (see Patent Document 1). Herein, the reaction product also contains organic substances such as an isomer, i.e., cis-1-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropene (also referred to as “OF-1233Z”) and by-products or intermediates, e.g., 3-chloro-1,1,1,3-tetrafluoropropane (also referred to as “HCFC-244fa”), 2-chloro-1,1,1,3,3-pentafluoropropane (also referred to as “HCFC-235da”) etc., hydrogen chloride and unreacted hydrogen fluoride.
There are disclosed techniques for removing the hydrogen chloride or hydrogen fluoride from the reaction product by washing the reaction product with water (Patent Document 1) or aqueous potassium hydroxide solution (Patent Document 2).